


One Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina

by starcall



Series: Galactic Encounters [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Interspecies Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Stopping in Mos Eisley to refuel after visiting the ruins of the Lars Homestead, Rey is drawn to a certain cantina, and meets a Zabrak bouncer who makes her visit worthwhile.
Relationships: Rey/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Galactic Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	One Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina

Rey isn't sure why she visits the cantina. She had landed the Falcon back at Mos Eisley spaceport for refueling after visiting the abandoned Lars Homestead, and with BB8 watching the ship, she just wanders in, following the music and the noise.

It's dim, dusty and it smells like sweat and chemicals, but some reason she likes it--the band is loud and swinging, people are laughing, and it feels at once strange and also familiar to her somehow. It's a busy night, full of aliens, freighter pilots and scoundrels, and she knows she stands out, a small human, simply dressed in her tunic and leggings, but she's not afraid.

Only one patron gives her trouble, a falling-over drunk, scrawny Balosar who stumbles into her personal space. "What're you doing here, Farm Girl? Slumming it in the city, eh?" He slurs in her face, breath reeking, antennaepalps bobbing out of his greasy black hair. He's an inch or so shorter than her, wearing a tacky Bantha-leather jacket, with a tattoo on his cheek under his eye. "Y'know my girlfriend's out of town, but she gave me permission, so..." He hiccups. "...Let me get you something better than that Bantha-piss he served you...Oops!" He grabs for her drink and knocks it over, spilling the drink she's been nursing all over her.

"I'm fine, thanks--" Rey bites out, but his hands reach towards her and swiftly, she grabs him by the wrist and shoves him back, one-handed, but it sends the Balosar sprawling into a stool, causing loud complaints from the nearby patrons. Rey feels a looming prescence behind her and whirls. 

The Zabrak puts up his hands. "Easy. Everything okay over here?" He casts an eye over the Balosar, swearing as he tries and fails to get to his feet. "Guess it is now." He looks her up and down appraisingly. "Careful or you might put me out of a job." The Zabrak is big, over six feet, but more notably, he's thick, with broad shoulders, massive arms, a barrel-chest and a bulging stomach under his vest. His brown skin is covered in black tattoos, patterns of negative space spreading down from his crown of small horns, across his arms and disappearing under the neckline of his sleeveless shirt.

"Come on, Uzie. You've had enough." With one hand, he picks up the Balosar by the seat of his pants and carries him out of the cantina like he's a duffel bag. Rey watches the tattoos move as the muscles of his shoulders flex and settle.

Soon he returns, easily parting the crowd as he makes his way back over to her. "Sorry about your drink," He rumbles, tapping the bar. "One more for the little human girl, on the house." He has a rough-hewn face, still with a pleasant, boyish quality to it. 

"Little human girl?" Rey raises her eyebrows, taking the offered cup.

The corner of the Zabrak's lips curls up. "Sorry, are you a male? Hard to tell with humans sometimes."

"Do you work here?" She takes a sip, feels the burn of the spicy, murky alcohol.

He nods. "When I'm not getting upstaged by humans half my size, yeah. I'm Mors. I'm the bouncer."

She smiles, looking up at him. "I'm Rey," She says simply. "I'm just visiting."

He frowns. "...Why? Mos Eisley ain't really a prime destination, is it?"

Rey shrugs. "I have family here."

"Bad luck. Enjoy the drink. I'll be over there if there's any more trouble. Not that you'd need me." Mors turns to go and Rey is suddenly struck by the urge to stop him.

"Wait--" She says, putting a hand on the expanse of his back and he pauses with a questioning look. "Maybe you're not allowed--I know you're working, but I don't actually know anyone here, so..." 

"You want me to drink with you?" He looks genuinely surprised.

"Just one drink... I haven't spoken to anyone but a droid for quite a while. Not that he's not good company." She feels her face flushing, her tongue stumbling over the words. It must be the drink--she's never really had much alcohol before. 

Mors gives her a funny look. "...Sure." He taps the bar again and the barkeep slides a big tankard his way. "What should we drink to?"

Rey bites her lip in thought, then brightens. "To new beginnings?"

He chuckles and knocks his cup against Rey's just gentle enough that the drink doesn't spill. "Here, here."

They drink their one drink, and then one more, and then one more. When Mors smiles, she can see all his sharp teeth to match his sharp horns, and when he leans in close to her to speak as the bar gets louder, he dwarfs her with his wide, thickset frame, but she feels safe with him. When she reaches out with the Force, he feels good to her, warm and comforting, even though she can sense he hasn't had the easiest life, hasn't always done the right thing. Just like her. 

As the booze starts to make her head feel pleasantly fuzzy, she feels her body start to loosen, let go of tension. Soon, she's laughing loudly, touching him as they talk, feeling the muscles of his arms under her fingers. All of a sudden, he's telling her the cantina is going to close. 

"I can walk you to your ship, if you like... I just gotta make sure everyone leaves first, y'know."

She nods, although they both know she doesn't need protection. "I'll wait..." She waits outside by the side door as he clears everyone out. The Tatooine night is still hot, of course, but there's just the hint of a cool breeze tickling her skin, every sensation heightened by the warm rush of the alcohol. There's heat in her belly, too, an ache that she realizes is a tingling impatience for Mors to be back. She leans back against the wall and runs her fingers across her collarbone, reaches beneath her tunic to trace lines on her stomach.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the side door hisses open and he's there, a looming shadow silhouetted from the light inside. "Ready to go?"

"No..." Rey breathes and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him, hard, actually pushing him half a step back against the door. Her tongue brushes those sharp teeth and invades his mouth, tasting the liquor on his tongue. He grunts and takes her face in one large hand, crushing his lips to hers, tasting her back.

"Just so you know... I get rough when I've been drinking..." He murmurs against her mouth, and Rey feels a shiver run through her.

"Good..." Rey breathes. "Be rough with me."

"Kriff, you're drunk..." He chuckles.

Rey huffs, running her hands over his thick shoulders and biceps. "So are you, and you still want me... don't you?" She's so impatient--she wants him _now._ Her hand fumbles with his belt, until she finally gets it unbuckled and drops to her knees, pulling his waistband down with her.

He breathes in sharply as his engorged organ springs out of his pants with such force that it taps Rey's chin, an electric, momentary touch of hot, masculine flesh. It's absolutely massive of course, and tattooed just like the rest of him, skin pulled taut over a thrumming, swollen shaft divided in symmetrical patterns between inky black and the rich, earthy brown of his natural colour. It's brutal, obscene and alien, like a wild creature in front of her face, but the primal physicality of its thickness, its hardness, the muscles and veins pulsating with warmth and power, send ripples of excitement and hunger through her.

She's never done this before, but she knows what to do--from her body and her fantasies, from the holovids she'd occasionally intercept on her jury-rigged holoprojector, the glimpses of transactions by those on Jakku who dealt in more than credits and scavanged goods. Her fingers don't reach all the way around his huge, throbbing shaft, but her lips open wide enough to engulf the over-sized crown. Her cheeks bulge as they fill with him, the weight of his manhood sitting on her tongue, tasting salty and natural, saliva gathering in her mouth as she gets used to the feeling of him.

Then Rey starts to suck, experimental at first, just the fat head, in and out through the tight "O" her lips, painting her tongue along the ridges of his cock. "Fuck..." Mors groans, slipping his thick fingers into her brown hair. "Good girl..." He growls and that makes her shudder and suck harder, sloppy and clumsy and eager, bobbing on his giant cock. He's so large she can't manage much more than the head, but she's determined to swallow him as deeply as she can. Soon wet little chokes from the back of her throat join the sound of her smacking, meaty slurps, her soft, muffled sighs of exertion. 

It feels so good stuffing her mouth, even as her jaw aches and drool runs down her chin from her inexperienced enthusiasm. Rey looks up at Mors, towering over her with his stout stomach, his broad chest, his crown of horns as she earnestly gulps his enormous cock. She loves the way he pants and grunts, his fist clenching and unclenching around a handful of her hair, how his girth flexes between the seal of her lips. When he bumps the back of her throat, there's still several inches to spare, enough room for both of Rey's small hands to enthusiastically tug what she can't suck. She's sure to let all the extra spit filling her mouth ooze down his shaft, so he's slippery and slick to the balls.

Watching intently for his reaction to every suck, every swirl of her tongue, she keeps her eyes wide open, though they're watering, and their gazes lock, his amber and hungry with lust, hers hazel and desperate to please. In a burst of motion, as if he's been holding it back, Mors pulls her mouth off his cock by one of her three hair-buns, abruptly taking control, gripping his shaft. Panting, Rey tips her face up to him and sticks out her tongue obediently, jumps a little as he slaps his cockhead on it.

"Shit... you're hungry for Zabrak cock, aren't you, Rey? Little human slut..." The words tumble from his lips in that same deep, gentle rumble, turning filth into sweet praise that fills Rey with warmth and a rushing wetness between her legs. She nods, enraptured.

"Gonna fuck you now, okay?" He grunts, reaching down to her.

"...Okay," she gulps, breathless, biting her lip. One arm around her waist, he lifts her up from her knees and then keeps lifting, her boots leaving the ground. With enough force to make the air leave her lungs, the Zabrak pins her to the wall of the cantina, and with one yank, her leggings are around her knees. Another yank and he pulls them over her boots and drops them to the sand. Rey can scarcely get her breath back, but she's tugging at her tunic, opening it to him, and his strong fingers push the chest wrap beneath aside to bare her breasts, soft and modest, fair next to the rest of her tanned skin, nipples stiff and aching as he captures them his mouth.

Rey's breath catches, wrapping her bare legs around his hips, trying to grind herself on Mors' exposed cock as he devours her tits. "Mors..." She whines. _"Come on_..." 

"You want my cock, sweetheart? Beg for it--" His laugh is low and hoarse.

Rey sinks her teeth into the exposed meat of his shoulder, tasting his sweat and he lets out a grunt of pain. When he looks up at her, she's staring back at him with all her warrior's fire. "I don _'_ t beg... now fuck me," she hisses. Mors growls and bares his teeth back, and Rey gasps as he rips away her underwear with a flick of his wrist, exposing her soft, slick folds. Still holding her with one arm, he plants his blunt, huge cockhead against her entrance and starts to push.

Rey's brows rise, meeting with shock at the slow, agonizing sensation of being entered. It won't fit, it can't fit, it _hurts,_ but then she grits her teeth, breathes into the Force and her muscles begin to part for him, and it feels good, _so_ good to be stretched, to be filled. As the tip disappears into the swallowing squeeze of her wet folds, reshaping her sex around the flared lip of his mushroom head, Mors takes a step back, carrying her away from the wall. Now, it's just him holding her like she's nothing at all, his big hands spreading across her firm ass, her arms wrapped around his thick neck. She's helpless in mid-air, poised over his stiff hardness.

Then Mors drops her and gravity does the work of stuffing her sopping, virgin cunt full of his monstrous cock. " _Ahhh..."_ Rey sobs, eyes rolling up to the starry night sky, every lean muscle in her body flexing as her pussy is forced to open to his prodigous girth. Her fingernails dig hard into his unyielding flesh and her gaze unfocuses, jaw dropping. She's been impaled in the best way possible, full to the brim with cock, as if he could hold her aloft with only the rock-hard strength of his huge erection. 

She's barely had time to adjust before he lifts her again, drops her again, spearing his cock inside in her pussy once more. Elbows curling under her knees, her thighs spread wide on either side of his broad body, the Zabrak begins to bounce Rey on his tattooed cock, slowly at first and then quickly picking up speed. Bucking his hips to meet her with powerful upwards thrusts, Mors steadily pistons her cunt, jostling her whole body with the force of his hips. 

For her part, Rey clings to his arms, the muscles rippling below the tattoos and chokes out what strangled moans she can between her trembling, hitching breaths. It's the exhilaration of combat, the pleasure of touching herself, but at the same time it's so incredibly new, to give up all control and be so wonderfully helpless by choice, her strong legs dangling uselessly in the air, toes curling in her boots as she's ragdolled by his strength, thoroughly used by his pumping cock. She's wetter than she's ever been, pussy gushing with excitement around his churning shaft.

Like a toy, he pounds her, up and down, on his filling, stretching meat, forcing gasping, undignified squeaks of pleasure out of Rey to the relentless rhythm of his slamming hips. " _Mm_ \-- _hh_ \-- _anh--mmph!"_ Jolted in his arms, she stares into his furious amber eyes and her hands go to his horns, shaking fingers running over them reverently. He smiles, huffing with exertion and sticks out his tongue, and she leans forward to lap and suck at it, wanton and unrestrained. "Feels so good..." She murmurs, almost delirious. "So... kriffing... _big--_ "

"Yeah--nice... big... cock for your tight little human cunt, eh?" With his every word he drops her down harder, until her lips part in a silent scream. She doesn't quite recognize what's about to happen until it's upon her--she's coming. She's made herself come with her fingers before, but never like this, never with her soaked pussy clenching around an alien's throbbing, driving shaft.

Rey's legs vibrate and she squirms her hips, gyrating against him in mid-air as her orgasm shivers through her. "Anhh-- _yes_ _, yes_ \-- _a_ _nnhhh!"_ She cries out so loudly surely all of Mos Eisley can hear her, and the junk in the alley shudders and crumples with an expulsion of Force energy.

Mors doesn't seem to notice, probably because her cunt is squeezing his girth like a vice, flooding his cock with her arousal. Groaning, he relentlessly plows her through her quivering orgasm until she's boneless and moaning in his arms. Vision blurry, Rey feels as though as she may have blacked out for a moment, but Mors is still gently sliding her up and down his length. Eyelids fluttering, she stares up at him in disbelief. "Two hearts..." He grins. "I just keep going..."

Rey bites her lip, groaning quietly. "Take me home..."

Fifteen minutes later they're in his tiny, two-room Mos Eisley apartment and she's hanging off the edge of his kitchen table, completely naked while the Zabrak plows her from behind, holding her arms back, her choked cries syncing up with the rippling clap of his hips and stout belly against the bare cheeks of her firm, round ass. The table legs creak violently, the cheap furniture threatening to give way under all the power of his tree-trunk like thighs slamming his huge cock into her pussy. Rey thanks the Force that she's a Jedi. There's no way a normal human female could withstand this, but she gets to feel every pistoning thrust stuff her cunt full of cock, can let him manhandle her like a toy, as roughly as he wants without fear of hurting her. Her eyes roll back--she's coming again. "Oh my gods... fuck me, Mors, _FUCK_ _ME_!"

He gives her pussy a break after that, lying back on the mattress and letting Rey worship his oversized cock with her mouth, watching her choke and slobber with her unpracticed enthusiasm. As she swallows him as deeply as she can, lips stretching wide around his tattooed girth, she straddles his knee, gently rubbing her bare cunt on his leg, until her stamina returns and she boldly climbs atop his cock. She plants her feet on the mattress, legs folded up beneath her and bounces on his dick with boundless energy, milking him inside her squeezing pussy.

Mors groans, gripping her hips and spurring her on and Rey grins, thinking she might finally get him to cum. She craves the feeling of her first cock throbbing, exploding, the warmth of his seed filling her. Surely, he's close. What male, human or not, could last with the unrelenting pace of her riding, the speed and tightness of her cunt swallowing his cock? 

But an hour later she feels foolish, because Mors is on top of her, pinning her knees back around her ears, his cock driving down into her like a missile, and she's coming _again,_ crying out shrill and almost panicked as her whole body vibrates, breasts shuddering wildly from him pounding her into the mattress. _"Unhhhhh..._ please... come... I want... you... come..." Her tongue feels loose and heavy in her mouth and she knows the words are barely coherent, but there's no air left in her lungs, she's screamed it all out. 

"I thought... you didn't beg... now you're begging for my cum?" Mors bares his teeth, tweaking her nipple between finger and thumb. "Say you're my little human slut..."

She nods weakly, legs shaking as she moans through her orgasm. "...I'm your... little human slut... I'll do whatever you want... give your slut your cum..."

"Good girl..." Then the Zabrak stands, pulling her cunt up with him around his cock, so only her shoulders and head remain on the mattress, her brown hair, long since fallen out of her buns, fanning out around her head. Her legs are spread wide, her bare feet pointed, soles pointing at the ceiling, as Mors half-squats over her, bow-legged but solid as a Star Destroyer, and pumps down into her dripping pussy for a final round of sweaty, sloppy, blisteringly hard fucking. Rey has entirely lost her voice, so she just moans, high, continuous and breathless, face stricken with pleasure, eyes wide and imploring. 

Finally, he roars like a Wookiee and she feels his giant cock throb, stretching her pussy what feels like another inch or so, and then the hot gush inside her. " _Yes, YES!_ Cum in your little human whore, Mors... Fill my cunt... to the fucking brim!" Where she learned these words she doesn't know, but they burst from her lips in strained, joyful exaltation. She sees his white cum overflow her tender, aching pussy and his cock is still pulsing just as powerfully. He pulls it from her cunt with a messy slurping sound and a thick rope shoots from the tip, splashing across her face. Gasping, she sticks out her tongue gratefully, rocking her upturned hips to rub her pussy along his shaft, coaxing more cum out of his steadily firing cock.

Still trapped upside down, the Zabrak's load has nowhere to go but all over Rey, covering her naked body quite literally from head to toe in sticky white cum, rope after rope after rope over the course of what feels like several minutes. She loves the warm feeling on her skin, the sharp, strong taste in her mouth as she gulps down whatever she manages to catch on her tongue. By the time his pulses grow weaker, it feels as though she's bathed in it, and finally he staggers down to his knees, straddling her as she takes his cockhead in her mouth to drink the last few bursts direct from the source. 

He collapses onto his back and she, completely glazed in drying cum, rolls on top of him, resting her head on his chest, swallowing the final mouthful. "You are something else, sweetheart," He grunts and she smiles. The first light of the twin suns filters in through the crack in the window.

"...I know. You're pretty special, yourself. Shame about your apartment."

"Hm?" He glances around at the wreckage of his home, furniture shattered, appliances smoking and sparking. It's way more than even two hours of rough sex on nearly every surface could accomplish, owing to several orgasms worth of telekinetic bursts of Force energy. "What the hell? How did this happen? I can't pay for all this."

Rey blushes. "Maybe I could help you fix it. Stay on Tatooine for a few days."

He shrugs, expression softening. "Sounds good to me."

"In the meantime, is there somewhere I can shower?" She asks politely.

"Like with water? You think I can afford that?" He smirks. "Guess you'll have to get dressed and walk back to your ship."

She sighs and lays back down next to him, wiping what she can of his cum off her face, licking her fingers. "Bloody desert planets."


End file.
